MAGDALENE
by MadameMoiselle
Summary: My name is Magdalene , I turn 500 today, but I hardly show it, in fact I don't look a day over eighteen. You could say I'm alone, you could say I am a killer. Both are true,yet untrue. Yet I am certain of this I am Madgalene DeLuca, I am a vampire, and this is the record of my life.
1. MAGDALENE DELUCA

My name is Magdalene , I turn 500 today, but I hardly show it, in fact I don't look a day over eighteen. You could say I'm alone, you could say I am a killer. Both are true, yet untrue. I am alone in the world yet there are many of me. I kill out of need, yet my victims do not die. So does that make me a killer or a god? I have never figured it out, and suspect I never shall. I don't recall much of my past and have no plans for the future, but I am certain of this, I am Magdalene DeLuca, I am a vampire and this is the record of my life.

If you were to have ask me where I would be in 500 years I would have said..."dead". I was born in Cagliari, Italy, when it was still a part of the kingdom of Aragon. I lived a charmed life, the daughter of a rich merchant, who loved his little girl, and a Sardinian socialite mother, who died when I was young. I used to think I was blessed by having a perfect life. My father gave into my every whim, if I wanted a new dress with gold thread, it was there, if I wanted a finer horse I would be given it. I thought it was magic, that a godmother of some sort made it all appear. I live in a magical time, of music and art, when music was ever growing and something new and unexpected was around the corner. Every opportunity was open to me and I tried all of them. I was not only rich but I was bestowed with beauty, and was that envy of women and the desire of men. I have or had dark black hair, and blue eyes that put the ocean, on the clearest of days, to shame. I was petite and graceful as a hummingbird. I always thought I would marry a handsome merchant or prince but alas life had other plans for me, who would have thought that my beauty would be my demise.  
I may not remember much of my past, but one day has remained crystal clear, the day I "died".


	2. LAST SUNRISE

CAGLIARI, ITALY

MAY 1530

"Good Morrow M'lady, you must awake and greet the day!"

It was a warm day in Cagliari, with just a cool breeze blowing a perfect day for the joust in the Sa Sartiglia faire.

"later! I shall greet the day later," said Magdalena.

"Hark M'lady , today is the day of the Sa Sartiglia faire! We must get on or we will not arrive in time for the festivities," said Agnese.

"As you will Agnese, let us greet the day _as if I couldn't greet it later_."

Magdalene was in her bedroom, which never failed to astonish her. Her room had a high ceiling painted with cherubs, long windows with ruby red curtains, and especially by her huge canopy bed. That bed looked as if it were a kings, draped with burgundy satin, and posts guilded with gold and delicate gold roses, that looked as if they were touched by Midas himself. It truly was a room fit for kings, and it was all hers, a gift for her eighteenth birthday.

" Pray thee tell me why thou is not excitied to see that strapping young fellow who is riding for your father? What is his name again," said Agnese.

"Alfonso is his name, and no I am bot over joyed to see lads ride steeds at tremendous speeds, with a _sword_ in hand, to pierce a metal star hanging by a lace. I also do not believe it brings good fortune," said Magdalene.

"I pray to differ, the star was pierced many times last year, and your father has done well," said Agnese.

"Well we always do well, what difference does a silly star make!"

"If you don't go for the festivities then go for that boy Alfonso! I heard he is very wealthy, and that he fancies you."

At that Magdalene gaged and scoweled in disgust , for he was a lazy oaf with no wits about him. In addition he was plagued by blemishes, and had disgusting unkempt hair. The only good mark to his name was his wealth and excelent riding skills.

"Heavens No? He disgusts me! After all how do you know he fancies me? have you been gossiping agian," said Magdalene.

Agnese was Magdalene's chamber maid, and was as far she could tell 35 years old. She had a sweet face, and light brown hair streaked with silver. She was a terrible gossip and was often caught doing so with the dairy maid.

"M'lady! Of course I have not, it is not gossip if it is true. After all don't you see how he looks at you! He could burn a wall with those eyes," said Agnese.

"Of course I do not! I spend that time blocking him from my vision," said Magdalene, "Let us get on with the day, for the faire awaits."


	3. THE WOLF THAT WATCHED THE LAMB

Sa Sartiglia Faire part 1e

Oristano, Italy

"Hurry up M'lady, the first horseman is about to ride," said Agnese.

"I'm here, I'm here," said Magdalene.

They had driven for hours in a hot, stuffy carriage to arrive to the faire, and now were hurrying to the track where the horsemen would ride to pierce the metal star.

"My darling, there you are," said Mr. Deluca.

"Father, I've missed you! How was your trip," said Magdalene.

"Splendid! There is so much to see in Africa, Maybe someday I'll take you there, but in the mean time I brought you a gift," said Mr. DeLuca.

"What is it? A clay vase, necklace, earrings, jewels of some kind, tell me!"

"You'll see my angel, you'll see. Now let us show some DeLuca pride, Alfonso is about to ride," said Mr. DeLuca.

"You don't need a star for good fortune Papa; you have your wit," said Magdalene.

"You flatter me too much," said Mr. De Luca, "I better go encourage Alfonso before he rides. Take care of my princess Agnese," he said before he ran off to the starting line in the ring.

The faire was exciting as the year before. People were dancing, singing, and many were gambling on who would pierce the metal star. The air smelled of roasted pig and mutton being cooked and sold at the faire. And the sound of music was everywhere. Tents were set up selling a variety of things from lace to sword sheaths. Performers were everywhere displaying their various acts while pick pocketing their audience.

It was a great place to be. Except something was amiss, Magdalene felt... watched, scrutinized like a piece of art work might feel. She was terrified, she didn't know why. Finally, she turned around and there it was, there he was.

He was tall, towering above the crowd, he had flaxen hair, which was rare in those parts, and He was clothed in fine cloths which suggested wealth and status. His skin was light _almost_ white, and his facial features were sharp and aquiline. Only what struck her the most were his eyes, they were dark, and she could have sworn they were black. Under normal circumstances she would have found him handsome. But he was looking at her like she was a delicious piece of meat, and it scared her. She didn't know who he was or where he came from, but she had a premonition then, something horrid would happen today, it's a shame she didn't listen to it.


End file.
